Magica
by Sinjin Hatake
Summary: A primeira vez que Shikaku chamou a esposa de "mamãe". Tenho que admitir, eu sempre quis escrever sobre eles. Conteudo sexual


Depois de quse um ano sem postar nada, trago duas historias pra voces: Vaidade, mais um dos pecados e virtudes de Temari e Shikamaru e essa que traz Shikaku e Yoshino

espero que gostem

MAGICA

- Porque você não foi pra cama? – perguntou com a voz ainda sonolenta

- Estava ... Pensando – respondeu Shikaku ainda sem olhar para a esposa que se aproximava

- O que aconteceu? – indagou com a voz tremula ajoelhando-se em frente ao marido e vendo as roupas manchadas continuou – De quem é esse sangue todo ? – perguntou, as mãos frenéticas procurando os ferimentos que poderiam causar todas aquelas manchas de sangue

- Não é meu – respondeu, a voz distante, os olhos negros vazios – É de Chouza

- Chouza – repetiu a mulher compreendendo o motivo de seu marido parecer tão ausente. Era tristeza, dor – Ele esta... ? – não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, gostava do ninja enorme e bondoso. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lagrimas

- Ele vai ficar bom – garantiu Shikaku, suspirando e provocando um suspiro de alivio na esposa – Ficou muito ferido, mas ... – engoliu em seco, olhando para as próprias mãos cheias de sangue coagulado – Ele vai ficar bom.

- Vamos pra dentro – chamou a mulher – Você precisa tomar um banho e descansar – 'E me contar exatamente o que aconteceu" acrescentou em pensamento

- Nós fomos descuidados – comentou, já dentro da banheira, enquanto a mulher o ensaboava – Já estávamos voltando pra casa, um dia de distancia e aquele cara apareceu

- De que aldeia ele era ? – indagou Yoshino e usou o passado para falar do inimigo porque sabia que Shikaku e Inoichi nunca deixariam escapar alguém que machucasse seu companheiro mais querido

- Ele não tinha identificação nenhuma, mas era um assassino experiente – declarou sombriamente – Ele devia ser mais novo do que eu, mas já matou muita gente

- Você não pode ter certeza – retrucou Yoshino, gentilmente – E se isso for mesmo verdade, é melhor estar morto

- Ele está morto – garantiu Shikaku encarando friamente a mulher – E eu vi o vazio , a escuridão nos olhos dele, mulher – afirmou duramente – Não havia nada ali, nenhum sentimento, nenhuma compaixão ou piedade – lembrou do que Inoichi falou quando saiu do corpo dele – Nem medo.

- Porque ele atacou vocês? – insistiu a mulher, surpreendida com a frieza do marido, mas compreendeu que os sentimentos de Shikaku haviam sido "envenenados" pelo assassino, e o antídoto era fazer com que ele colocasse tudo pra fora. Toda dor, raiva, ódio por ter seu grande amigo Chouza ferido seriamente.

- Ele não precisava de motivo nenhum pra nos atacar ! – garantiu firmemente – Ele só queria ferir, matar alguém

- Eu me sinto terrivelmente egoista, mas estou feliz – declarou segurando o rosto moreno entre as mãos e o obrigando a encara-la, a frieza de Shikaku somente aumentou ao ouvir aquelas palavras – Feliz por você estar bem – continuou encarando-o firmemente – Por estar aqui, comigo – completou com um pequeno sorriso

- Então somos dois egoístas, mulher – Shikaku disse depois de suspirar pesadamente, e a beijando delicada e lentamente, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas pela sua frieza anterior . Nada do que tinha acontecido era culpa dela, não era justo ser rude com a sua esposa.

- Você precisa descansar – murmurou Yoshino, interrompendo o beijo – Vou pegar uma toalha – anunciou e fez menção de se levantar da beirada da banheira onde estava sentada, mas foi impedida pelo aperto firme no seu braço – Shikaku ...?

- O que você esta usando por baixo dessa camisola ? – ele perguntou, a voz profunda, rouca, os olhos negros percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo - Tire a roupa pra mim

- Você precisa descansar – sussurrou Yoshino sem conseguir esconder o espanto que o pedido do marido lhe causou. Espanto e excitação

- Eu preciso de você – declarou Shikaku e aquela simples frase bastou para que Yoshino, mulher problemática por natureza e escolha, se rendesse.

Ergueu-se da borda da banheira e ficou de frente para o marido sem desviar o olhar do dele, lentamente ergueu os braços ate o coque frouxo em que havia prendido os cabelos e os soltou, fazendo com que caíssem por seus ombros e costas. Com a ponta dos dedos segurou as finas alças da camisola fez com que deslizassem pelos seus braços ate a cintura, expondo os seios brancos aos olhos famintos que a devoravam. Sorriu numa mistura de orgulho, vaidade e excitação. Aquele homem inteligente, leal, dono de um corpo espetacular era seu ! Seu marido, seu homem!

Fez a camisola passar pelo seu quadril ate cair no chão e esperou pelo próximo passo. Que seria dele!

- Você é linda! – exclamou Shikaku – Sua pele, pernas, seus seios – sorriu malicioso e estendeu a mão e com a ponta dos dedos desenhos círculos ao redor do umbigo feminino fazendo Yoshino, respirar mais rápido, arrepios percorrendo a sua espinha, o sangue correndo mais rápido em seu corpo.

Perdeu o fôlego quando Shikaku levantou e saiu da banheira. A pele morena brilhava molhada, esticada sobre os músculos fortes, o fogo nos olhos negros a fazia derreter

- Eu adoro ver você caminhando pela casa – murmurou caminhando ao redor dela, ate chegar em suas costas, os dedos dele passando pelos cabelos longos, seguindo pela coluna ate chegar ao quadril – Você rebola e isso me deixa maluco – revelou contra a pele macia do pescoço, seus dedos deixando a pela clara em brasa

- Eu não rebolo – contrario Yoshino num sussurro que se perdeu em um gemido quando os dedos morenos alcançaram seu ventre

- Oh sim – sorriu apreciando como a mulher se moldava aos seus braços, as costas dela agora estavam apoiadas em seu peito, as mãos dela apoiadas em suas coxas – Você rebola sim, mulher problemática – riu baixinha uma mão acariciando o ventre plano, a outra subindo ate encontrar o seio macio que cabia perfeitamente nela

- Cama – Yoshino conseguiu falar com a pouca capacidade de raciocinar que ainda tinha e se lamentou por não ter conseguido usar um tom de voz autoritário, aquilo havia soado como uma súplica.

- Mas eu ainda nem falei o que eu mais amo em você – provocou Shikaku beijando o pescoço, mordiscando o ombro e a fez ficar de frente para ele e se pendeu nos olhos ardente.

- Shikaku, eu preciso de você – Yoshino falou , a voz urgente, encostando o corpo ao do marido passando as mãos avidamente pelo peito forte – Agora, dentro de mim – completou e fez com que ele inclinasse a cabeça e o beijou com todo ardor, toda a fome que a consumia

Nem percebeu quando ele a ergueu nos braços e a depositou na cama . Somente sentiu quando ele prendeu seus braços acima da cabeça e parou de beija-la

- Amo você, mulher – declarou sorrindo feliz, sorriso que foi imitado pela esposa

- Você fala demais, Nara – provocou Yoshino envolvendo seu quadril com as pernas, arrancando um gemido gutural do marido

Voltaram a se beijar sem parar, Shikaku soltou os braços de yoshino que começou a acariciar seus cabelos, ombros, costas, braços e onde mais suas mãos alcançassem , enquanto ele investia forte e cuidadosamente para dentro do seu corpo, provocando um suspiro meio gemido em sua mulher.

Ele ansiava por ela mesmo enquanto tentava aliviar a ânsia. Yoshino o instigava, sua força, sua paixão e sua necessidade incontrolável de tê-la outra vez. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Não havia lógica, bom senso, reservas, apenas paixão, sensações, o epicentro de uma tempestade.

Era mágico. Revirando e revolvendo embaixo dele com sensações que passavam por ela, elevando-a, depois a trazendo de volta, para começar a jornada outra vez.

Foi selvagem, desordenado, eterno. Alcançando o prazer supremo ou sendo alcançado por ele. O êxtase liberou uma onda de euforia e ternura que os envolveu e embalou enquanto suas respirações se acalmavam.

Shikaku desabou na Terra, com um sorriso no rosto e ouviu seu coração batendo apressado junto ao de Yoshino. Sentiu a respiração dela em seu rosto, seu peito se movendo embaixo do seu

- Eu estou esmagando você – disse, mas quando tentou se afastar Yoshino voltou a passar os braços em volta dele

- Ainda não – ela pediu a voz suave, o sorriso meigo – Só mais um pouquinho

- O pedido, o sorriso o desmontou. Um novo desejo nasceu brotando do contentamento que sentia.

"Como ela conseguia fazer com que ele voltasse a querê-la tão depressa? O que havia de nela de tão diferente, tão atraente que as outras mulheres não tinham?"

- Seus olhos –disse baixinho acariciando distraidamente o corpo embaixo do seu – É isso o que eu mais amo em você – sorriu ao ver que a mulher duvidava – Porque eles mostram o que você sente – explicou mordiscando o queixo dela, fazendo desenhos aleatórios na coxa que ainda estava em volta do seu quadril – Sua alegria, irritação, tudo esta nos seu olhar – garantiu antes de voltar a beija-la, suas mãos se tornando mais ousadas. Yoshino se mexeu, desejosa, embaixo dele e a excitação o invadiu com mais intensidade. Estava pronto para tê-la mais uma vez. – Eu quero um filho – declarou subitamente surpreendendo a esposa

- Espera – pediu ela, parecendo um pouco ansiosa - Você disse um filho?

- Ou filha – confirmou seguro, embora não soubesse explicar porque estava tão confiante de que estavam prontos para serem pais, afinal estavam casados há menos de dois anos

- Você tem certeza ? – Yoshino indagou forçando Shikaku a encara-la

- Eu tenho – garantiu voltando a descer pelo corpo feminino, beijando os seios macios

- É bom você ter certeza – suspirou a mulher elevada com as caricias que recebia – Porque faz dois meses que eu parei de tomar anticoncepcional – revelou deslizando suas mãos pelo peito, descendo pelo abdômen rígido e continuando a descer já que o moreno havia ficado sem reação

- Quando você pretendia me contar – inquiriu ele gemendo e segurando as mãos de Yoshino impedindo-a de continuar a acariciar seu corpo. Não sabia se ficava irritado pela iniciativa de sua mulher problemática ou maravilhado por ela adivinhar seus desejos antes mesmo que ele os tivesse

- Quando eu ficasse grávida – ela riu divertida – Assim você teria alguns meses pra se acostumar com a idéia de ser pai

- Você já esta .... ? – Shikaku engasgou no meio da pergunta

- Ainda não – negou a mulher com um sorriso maroto – Mas espero sua total colaboração para conseguir isso

- Vou me empenhar nisso, mamãe – prometeu com um bom humor que combinava perfeitamente com a nudez e com os beijos famintos que se seguiram.

E a mágica voltou a ser realizada naquele quarto. A mágica física, da união dos corpos, porque a mágica eterna e absoluta era a união dos corações, dos sonhos e essa pode ser realizada em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora, basta existir amor e o desejo de tornar duas vidas em uma


End file.
